Battle Of The Heart
by Julia Chino
Summary: Serena and Derian meet and start dating and then they accidently find out who the other person is.


Title: Battle Of The Heart  
Author: Amy  
Part: 2  
E-mail: moon_sun_stars_30@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Wish I did but I do not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Derian hadn't been prepared to have a girl fall on him. Much less one he didn't even know.  
  
He herd a muffled scream and turned around to see what happened.  
  
When he looked up he saw her falling and, barely had time to put his hands up to catch her.  
  
She had somehow managed to turn so she landed face down in the middle of his chest.  
  
"Are you okay?," they both asked at the same time.  
  
They looked at each other and then started laughing. The sound of a door opening caused Serena and Derian to turn red with embarrassment.  
  
Serena quickly rolled off him and sat down.  
  
"Listen you better hide, cause if that's Sammy your in for a thousand questions."  
  
"Okay, but where do I go?"  
  
She looked around and then pointed to the tree. She gave him an apologetic look and said, "Its the only place. I'll stall as long as I can."  
  
With that she jumped up and took off to stall whoever that was.  
  
"Serena are you out here,?" came a female voice.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm over here."  
  
'Think god it wasn't Sammy.'  
  
"How'd you get out here? I know I herd voices."  
  
"It was only me mom. Luna got stuck in the tree and I was going up to get her. Before I could get to her I lost my balance."  
  
"That still doesn't tell me why you were out here before she was in the tree."  
  
"I was..um.. bird watching for a project."  
  
"In what class?"  
  
"Science."  
  
"So if I call the school and ask your teacher will say he assigned this project'" she said more as a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay tell me from now on and I will help you," and with that she turned around and walked in the house.  
  
When she got back to the tree she saw Derian climbing out of the tree. He was also chuckling.  
  
"What's so funny"  
  
"Did you just lie to your mom?"  
  
"Yes and no."  
  
"What did you lie about?"  
  
"Why I was out here."  
  
"You used one of the oldest tricks in the book."  
  
"What trick?"  
  
"I was bird watching," he said as he managed to get down out of the tree.  
  
"I actually have a project due next week," she said as she looked at her watch. She groaned and saw that she only had 10 minutes to get to school.  
  
"What's wrong"  
  
"I'm going to be late for school again," she mumbled.  
  
"How about I give you a ride, and you tell me why you were in the tree."  
  
"Buddy, you have a deal."  
  
"Good, hurry up and I'll get my car. I'll meet you at the corner."  
  
He watched as she went inside. Then went to get his car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Serena got to the corner Derian was sitting in his car with the roof of his mustang convertible down.  
  
"You were really serious about that ride."  
  
"Yep. Get in or you will be late."  
  
"Okay," she said as she got in.  
  
He waited until she was settled down and in her seat belt before he started the car and pulled off.  
  
"You know your not suppose to take rides from strangers."  
  
"I know how to take care of myself. Plus you caught me when I fell out of that tree. Just so were not strangers any more, my name is Serena Tuskino"  
  
"I'm Derian Shields. I would shake your hand but...," he let the sentence trail off because she knew what he meant.  
  
"Now were not strangers anymore. That wasn't so hard now was it?"  
  
"No it wasn't . You do know that your hair looks like meatballs."  
  
"That done it. Stop the car and let me out."  
  
"What's wrong don't like the name Meatball Head?"  
  
"As a matter of fact no I don't, and I would like it if you didn't call me that."  
  
"I think that's a cute name for you."  
  
"I don't. If you want a nickname call me Sere or Rena. Or how about Serena."  
  
"Okay Meatball Head."  
  
"You know that your a jerk and hears my school so just drop me off here."  
  
"Okay," he said as he stopped a few feet from the front of the building.  
  
"Thanks for the ride and I hope never to see you again," she said as she got out and reached for her bags.  
  
When she would have pulled her bag out, he stopped her when he placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"Good luck today," then he reached out his other hand and brought her face down and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  
All Serena could do was stare at him as he drove away. She could have sworn that she herd him laughing at her.  
  
"Come on Serena. You don't want to be late for class," called Ami.  
  
"I'm coming, just give me a second."  
  
"The bell just rang so hurry up."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming," she called as she took off running toward class.  
  
As she walked into class the teacher looked up and had a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Jakes, are you okay you look a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine. I was just about to write out your tardy slip," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Not today," Serena said and laughed along with her.  
  
And with that Serena's day began.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Derian couldn't help but wonder why he kissed her. She looked so cute angry.  
  
It was strange, but it felt as if he had met her before.  
  
While he was at work he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He remembered the way she looked when she blushed.  
  
Right now he was thinking god that he owned the company and he could come and go as he pleased.  
  
So with that he got up and walked out.  
  
He made it as far as the elevator before his cell phone rang.  
  
"This is Shields," he said into the phone.  
  
"You know that I've told you millions of times that hello is a better greeting then this is Shields," his best friend Andrew said.  
  
"I always have and always will answer all my call like this," Derian said with a chuckle.  
  
Him and Andrew have always been arguing over the way he answered his phones.  
  
"I know you have a lot of work to do, but I need your help down here. The person I hired never showed again. This is the busiest time of the day for me and I really need some help down here. It will only be for about an hour or until I can find somebody else to take your place. I'll owe you big time."  
  
"I was on my way down there anyway, but I kind of like having you owe me one for a change."  
  
"What time will you be here?"  
  
"Before 3."  
  
"Thanks again Derian," Andrew said before he hung up.  
  
Derian look at his watch and saw that it was 2:55 and he needed to get down there by 3:15 to help with the rush of school kids that came in.  
  
He walked out of the building and started the short walk to his car. He checked to see if he had a change of cloths with him.  
  
When he was sure he did, he got in the car and drove to the arcade. He was hoping that Serena would be there.   
  
As he got to the arcade he looked at the clock on his dashboard and saw that he had 5 minutes to change.  
  
He got out, grabbed his bag and went in. he didn't see Andrew, but he was sure he was in the kitchen.  
  
Derian walked over to the door, pushed it open and yelled, "Andrew, I'm here. I'm going change so I'll be out in a minute.  
  
"Sure. Can't have you messing up that suit now can we?," Andrew said as he walked to the door and went to the counter.  
  
"You know that I don't have to be here," Derian said as he started laughing.  
  
"I want say nothing else, but if you have to be somewhere else I can get one of my girls to help me."  
  
"Just give me a minute, and I'll help you," he said as he went into the back room.  
  
It wasn't really a back room. It was a little room that had a few chairs, a couch, a t.v, and one window.  
  
When he came out he saw Andrew serving a group of junior high girls.  
  
"Andrew you have to get some help down here," said the tallest of the four.   
  
She had brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail.  
  
"Who should I hire then. Lita you have a job, Raye has to help at the temple, Ami has to study, Mina has to help at the park, and Serena would mess the place up."  
  
"I resent that Andrew," a girl said from the doorway.  
  
"Come on Serena, you know that I'm telling the truth."  
  
"I know. It's just that I promised somebody something and I need a job to keep it."  
  
"If it means that much to you then it's yours. You know I would do anything for one of my girls."  
  
"Thanks Andrew," Serena said as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Serena are you OK,?" asked the girl with a book in her hand.  
  
"Ami you worry to much. Of course I'm OK. If I wasn't you all would be the first to know."  
  
Derian choose that moment to come out from where he was standing.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head," he called out.  
  
"Mina please tell me that I'm hearing things."  
  
"Sorry Serena. Your hearing is perfect."  
  
"Andrew, why don't you introduce me to your friends," Derian said.   
  
"The one with the long blond hair is Mina."  
  
"Hello," Mina said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"The tall one with brown hair is Lita."  
  
She just nodded her head.  
  
"The one with long black hair is Raye."  
  
"Hi," she said and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hello," he said as he shook it.  
  
"The book worm over there is Ami."  
  
She just lifted her hand and gave a short wave.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"And the blond over there..."  
  
"Don't bother Andrew, Derian and I have met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah we met this morning. I gave her a ride to school."  
  
"Hey Andrew, We'll take our usual," Lita called.  
  
"Coming up," he said to the girls. To Serena he said," You start tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Andrew," she called as he started to get their order. The to Derian she said, "Good-bye, I hope never to see you again. Then she went over to her friends.  
  
"Good-bye Serena. We'll meet again. I promise you that," he said so no one could hear him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry I can't stay. I'm late for something else."  
  
"Serena you need to get your act together. We need more of a notice." Raye said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'll get Luna to tell me what I missed. I'm really sorry, I knew nothing about this till this morning," and with that she turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey girls where is she going," Andrew asked as he came over with their order.  
  
"We don't know. She won't tell us," Lita said.  
  
"I hope she's going home to study for exams," Ami said.  
  
"Ami," they all said at one time.  
  
"Are one of you going to follow her, to make sure she's OK?," Derian asked.  
  
All five of them were surprised because they didn't hear him come up.  
  
"We trust Serena to take care of herself. If she needs us she know how to reach us," Raye said.  
  
"What if something happens to her?," Derian asked.  
  
"If you don't think she can take care of herself you follow her," Lita said.  
  
"Maybe I will. Can you handle this Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah just go and find out what's wrong with Serena."  
  
"Thanks Andrew. Bye girls," Derian said as he left.  
  
He didn't have to go far before he found her. She was on the bleachers watching a little league game.  
  
As he walked up it was as if she sensed that she was being watched, because she turned and stared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you know that I was here?"  
  
"We were worried about you, and I didn't know that you were here."  
  
"Well since your here you might as well sit down," Serena said as she made room for him on the top bench beside her.  
  
"Who are you here watching?"  
  
"My little brother. He bat's next."  
  
"Who's winning?"  
  
"Our team. It's 4-0 and were in the bottom of the 7."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Come on Sammy, hit a homer," Serena yelled giving him a thumbs up sign.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"What was what about?"  
  
"The thumbs up sign?"  
  
"That means everything is cool, and good luck."  
  
Just as she said, that Sammy hit the ball and it went over the fence behind him, right toward Serena's head.  
  
Serena's head turned toward the ball and just before it hit her she caught it.  
  
"Oh my God. Serena are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?," Sammy yelled in a frantic voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Now I want you to hit me that homer," she said as she tossed the ball back over the fence.  
  
"Right," he said as he turned around and took a few practice swings.  
  
"Are you sure your OK? I didn't think you would see it coming," Derian said as he look at her. She could see that he was amazed because it was written all over his face.  
  
"I never turn my head away from a game, expect for maybe a second. I'm fine really."  
  
Serena and the whole crowd of people jumped up from the bleachers and stared cheering as Sammy hit a homer and made the score 6-0.  
  
"You never answered my question about where your parents are."  
  
He could tell he hit a sore spot because, he saw a lot of mixed emotions run across her face.  
  
"My mother works all the time and my father walked out on us when he found out mom was having Sammy."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it his lose not mine."  
  
The rest of the game was played and Sammy's team won.  
  
After the teams shook hands Sammy came running over to Serena and gave her a big hug, almost knocking her off her feet.  
  
"Rena can I go to Joey's house today?"  
  
"Does Mrs. Michelle mind?"  
  
"No she asked me if I wanted to come."  
  
"Sure want me to send over some cookies or brownies?"  
  
"Chocolate chip please."  
  
"You got it my special chocolate chip cookies, just for you."  
  
"Thanks Rena your the best."  
  
"Just get Mrs. Michelle to drop by," she looked at her watch, "at about 4:30 and I'll send a big bag back."  
  
"OK Rena," he said and gave her another quick hug.  
  
"Bye Sam."  
  
"Bye Rena," he said as he ran off to where Joey was waiting.  
  
As she turned she was surprised to see that Derian was still there.  
  
'I wonder what he's doing here and what does he want?'  
  
She never got a chance to ask because a scream came from the field.  
  
She turned and saw a monster that was half baseball and half human. His body was a giant baseball and he had arms but instead of hands there were baseball gloves. His face was covered by a catchers mask, and his feet were bases.  
  
She grabbed her communicator and hit the button to alert the scouts. She then ducked and transformed.  
  
Before she went out she checked to make sure there was no innocent people to be hurt.  
  
It was all clear, but before she got out good she was hit in the arm by one of the monsters attacks.  
  
She looked down and saw that she had a long deep gash on her right arm, and it would not quit bleeding.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Let me know if you like it or not. I'm open to suggestions. E-mail me and I promise to write back.  



End file.
